The Queen's Guardian
by boywithnoface
Summary: Jack becomes Elsa's Guardian. Thing is, he has always protected her, but she never knew. Things are normal for them two, until Pitch and Hans come in. Pitch finds out about Elsa, determined to destroy her, he finds a way to change his appearance and age. But when Pitch gets close, he falls for the Queen, and she does too. Jack is running out of time before Hans kills Elsa. Jelsa
1. Chapter 1

The Queen's Guardian

Chapter 1

Hey guys c: I'm going to start a new story! I will finish the other story of Mashall and Marceline, so don't worry! This is a crossover of Rise of The Guardians and Frozen. It's going to be about Jelsa ( Jack frost and Elsa) This is a collaboration between me and my friend Serenity, she has a fanfiction it's HazelFireSky. She wrote this chapter. I wrote the second one. We're taking turns writing the chapters c: Enjoy ^-^ !

The sound of crunching leaves echoed its way across the shadow flooded forest. Pale moon light gave no help in recognizing where the sound was radiating from, but instead casted its light upon a single silhouette as it made its way across the forest floor.

Upon further observation, you could see that the figure was limping and glimpses of red hair could slightly be made out.

"This is repulsive." It hissed, settling down underneath the branches of a tree, hidden amongst the shadows. "If only I had just killed her when I had the chance, I wouldn't be in this situation."

The one-sides conversation didn't gain any attention, except for the occasional glances of nocturnal animals, who happened to pass by. So, the figure sat in silence, arms wrapped around its legs as if trying to ball itself up.

Then a howl pierced the night, followed by rough barks and growls. That was enough the wake the shadowed silhouette out of its state, and bolt up into a standing position. The barking was growing louder, and so was the sound of paw steps thudding against the ground.

The figure made a run for it, but didn't get far as the ground beneath it disappeared with suddenness. Then it was falling, and the pale moon light could no longer be seen.

All it could see was darkness. The flash of pain was unexpected as it's body hit solid surface and at first, it didn't move. Then slowly, it sunk into a sitting position and tried to make sense of its surrounding through blurry vision.

Wherever he was, there wasn't much to see. Only slivers of light glowed in the startling darkness. A lucky sliver of light had casted its way onto the figure itself, revealing it to be male with a head of red hair. The suit he wore was tattered and torn in multiple places, bite marks and shredded pieces of cloth littered it and there was dirt clinging to his face.

He groaned as he made movement to stand up and hobble forward, but he didn't get far before he crashed back onto the ground. Too tired to move, he balled himself up and waited for sleep to overtake him.

,but there was something that prevented this.

The sound of clopping echoed through the dark and he raised his head in curiosity. Looking around in hope to spot something through the darkness, he came across something sparkling in the distance. It appeared to be a color of gold, but when he looked harder he revealed them to be...eyes.

Almost at once, the sound of clopping became louder and the eyes advanced on him while he yelped in fear. A black horse made itself seen, stopping abruptly in front of the redheads face, with sharp black teeth making itself seen. It snarled at him, and pounded its hoof against the ground as if trying to scare him into running.

The man didn't move, as the horse suddenly stopped its antics and cowered back. It confused him for a moment, before he felt a cold hand clamp onto his shoulder. Breath now caught in his throat, he slowly moved his head to look at the thing that had grabbed his shoulder.

He met gold eyes.

"Boo."


	2. Chapter 2

The Queen's Guardian

Chapter 2

Enjoy c: !

The moon was beautiful as ever, the stars made their way through the clouds. Across the woods, was a kingdom known as Arendelle. Little kids played around on the ice, skating and laughing. Arendelle was a peaceful kingdom, or so they say. A castle was hidden underground, where everybody feared to go. " Your majesty, I've received word that the villagers are destroying the gates of the castle," a boy with white hair, striking blue eyes, pale skin, a blue sweater with frost around the ring of the collar, and trousers bound with lighter material had said. " Is that so? Well let's not waste anymore time," spoke the Queen of Arendelle. The two walked towards the gates where the villagers had bats and sticks, in attempt to destroy the gates made of ice. Kids threw tomatoes and rocks at the Queen, others threw ice at her. Nothing managed to hit her, for her Guardian was standing in front of her, protecting her. " It's okay Jack, I see you all still deeply hate me. Too bad I own Arendelle, you guys are considered lucky." The Queen threw strikes of ice at the villagers, only to be blocked by Jack. " Elsa, that's enough," he looked back at the villagers," if you guys want to die, stay, but if you want to live," Jack starred at them, with a smirk on his face, " leave, that is, if I don't kill you." Jack continued to smirk as they ran for their lives, looking back at Elsa. " Jack, you may be my guardian, but you may not stop me from fighting back," Elsa walked away, not looking back at Jack. " Yes your majesty," Jack went back to him room, where it was full with weapons made of ice, just like everything in the castle. The wind blew hard outside, windows cracking, dogs crying, and screaming.

Every morning was always the same, the sun never showed. Deadly blizzards day and night. Inside the castle was the Queen's bodyguard , but it wasn't a human, Marshmallow, an enormous icy snowman born by Elsa's powers. Marshmallow guarded Elsa's room, making sure she was safe. Elsa kept him inside, knowing if he went outside, the villagers would try to kill him and succeed. " Your majesty, you called?" bowing as he walked in her room. " Yes, take a seat," Jack starred at the Queen as she put her hair in an braid on her left side. The Queen's dress was a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with crystallized bodice, powder blue sleeves and ice shoes, with a long, transparent cape of sheer ice draped dawn from her sleeves and decorated with big snowflakes. " Jack, I'm sure I've spoken to you about this before," the Queen glared at Jack. " You are to call me Majesty, never Elsa. That name is long gone for me. That is all, close the door when you leave." The Queen walked outside on her balcony, staring at the hole that was digging underground to the woods. There wasn't much to see, but the Queen could always see the dears chasing each other, it made her miss her younger sister, Anna. She sighed, having a tear role down to her cheek, turning to ice before it could make its way to the floor. " You miss her don't you? " Jack looked at the dears, smiling to himself. " I thought I told you to leave." " You did, but I knew you were going to be like this," Jack grabbed her into a hug, feeling her tears run on his sweater. " It's okay, Anna promised she'd visit soon. I know she will, please stop crying Els- your majesty."

The day went by fast, blizzards hit all over the kingdom, striking everything outside. Kids would cry, yell for their parents to find them. The blizzards started fading away, kids laughed and smiled as the strikes of ice turned into snow, snow made itself into snowman's. In the corner lied Jack, smiling to himself, seeing how happy it made the kids. " Elsa, I know you don't mean any harm. You're just scared." Jack flew away, making snowflakes over the kids. Marshmallow watched as Jack made his way inside, growling at him. "What? I can't go out? Guardians need sometime along too you know," Jack smirked at him. Jack flew around the castle, smiling to himself. " Maybe I should visit Tooth. Maybe." Jack flew back down, landing in front of Marshmallow," I want to speak to Elsa." Marshmallow growled at him. " It's okay Marsh, let him in," said the Queen. " Your majesty," Jack bowed. " I was wondering if it'll be okay to visit Southeast Asia." Elsa looked surprised, " Why would you want to go to Asia?" The Queen thought for a second, " I see, that's where Tooth's Palace is, where your girlfriend lives huh?" Elsa smirked. Jack blushed, " Yes,. I haven't seen her since I became your Guardian six years ago." "And you guys still managed with your relationship? I'm surprised." Jack looked at Elsa, worried that she would say no." The relationship is distanced, but we promised we'd be together through it." Elsa looked at Jack, seeing how he smiled while thinking of her. "I see, well then you can go, actually, you can stay there for a week. I'm going away for a week as well. " Jack jumped, full of happiness that he'll see his Tooth, but he looked at Elsa confused. "Wait, where are you going? " " I'm going to visit Anna, I have a lot to catch up with her. I'm leaving tonight, try to leave early." Jack left her room, flying around, making snow and laughing to himself. " I get to see Tooth!"

It was time for Elsa to leave, Jack had already left an hour away. "Marsh, I'm going to visit Anna, please take good care of my castle while I'm gone. If anything goes wrong, you know what to do." Elsa walked outside of her castle, walking past her gates. "It's such a shame they're breaking." Elsa touched them, running her hand over them, fixing the cracks caused by the villagers. Out of the snow, a crystal horse was made, with sparking blue eyes. " Come on boy, let's go visit my sister." As she rode off, Marsh locked ever door, doing as Elsa asked.

It had been three hours since Jack left Arendelle yet, he still didn't arrive. "I'm almost there, even if it takes me forever, I'll get to see Tooth." After 45 minutes, Jack arrived. He smiled to himself, happy to finally be able to see Tooth. He flew in, looking for her. He saw her with Bunnymund, which made him more happy. "How did Easter go? Any trouble?" Jack heard Tooth ask. "Good," he laughed to himself. "This one girl was outside playing her toys, so it was hard to do my job, but you know me, I can always make it through whatever task." Tooth giggled but then looked down. Bunny looked at her, "You miss him don't you?" Tooth looked at him, and sighed quietly. "I don't know to be honest. I don't even know if our relationship is stilling going or not. I don't know if he's thinking about me when I think of him." Bunny hugged Tooth, holding her tight. "I know he misses you, he promised you remember? And if he doesn't keep that promise, I'll smack him for you." JACK'S POV ! I saw the way Bunny held Tooth, I felt weight on my chest. Was I jealous? Was I jealous of Bunny? No, I couldn't be. "I'll come back when he leaves," I whispered to myself. I flew away, wishing to go back to Arendelle.


End file.
